


Weekend getaway

by tinywombat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywombat/pseuds/tinywombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity gets busted during an undercover mission Oliver needs to get her out of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity yawned and took a generous sip of coffee from the cup she was harboring between her hands. Slowly a smile spread across her face, and she tilted her head to the left where Oliver was sitting, both hands firmly on the wheel and eyes fixed on the dark road.

“If heaven is real, there is definitely an ocean filled with this”, she said and raised the take-away cup.

Oliver’s eyes left the road for a brief moment and met a dreamy stare behind fogged glasses. The sight made him chuckle.

“So, no 1961 Château Latour in this heaven of yours?”

“Don’t be silly. There’s plenty of wet pleasures in my paradise.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow and gave her a side eye glare, which caused Felicity to bury her face into her free palm. To be honest he found her rambling refreshing. Most people these days were too cautious and too aware of themselves. Felicity Smoak was a force of nature.

“In my defence, it was you who dragged me on this road trip at 2 a.m. So the fact that my brain is not functioning on the higher levels is actually your fault”, she said behind her hand.

“I will take full responsibility”, he said. His tone was light, but at the same time, he was painfully aware that he truly was the only reason she was in this trouble. 

“You should feel responsible. Thank the lords you brought me this heaven in a cup, otherwise you’d be in deep trouble. I should go and thank your mother for raising you properly.”

Felicity froze suddenly. 

“Oliver…”

“It’s ok.”

“I didn’t mean to bring up your mother. Your very dead mother, I just-“

“It’s ok Felicity”, he repeated. This time taking his eyes of the road and placing their gaze on hers. He was never good with words, but he had mastered the piercing blue gaze.

For a moment, blue met blue in utter silence. After what felt like a silent conversation, she was the first to break the connection as she turned her focus back to the coffee. 

“For your information, my heaven would also consist a lake full of jell-o.”

“Jell-o?” He raised his eyebrows. Sometimes she said the most unexpected things.

“I have a thing for it. It’s wibbly wobbly. It’s also pretty much the only thing my mom’s cooking skills were able to pull through without carnage. Jell-o has a special place in my heart.” She said and tapped her chest on the left.

Oliver smiled. She had that effect on him. Even now, when they were in serious danger, he could easily picture Felicity with a bowl of bright pink wobbly jell-o. The sight made him feel little more at ease, and made the surrounding night seem little less dark. Thirty minutes ago, he had showed up at her house, woke her up and told her he needed her help. No explanations, no warning. Her expression had been a mixture of sleep and confusion, but she didn’t question him, just got in the car and waited for him to explain. 

As if she had read his mind, Felicity cleared her throat and placed the coffee cup between her knees. She was still wearing her pajamas. 

“Oliver”, she started and turned her head to his direction. She took a deep breath to brace herself. “Are you going to tell me where we’re going and why?”

For a moment, the car fell silent again. Oliver kept his eyes strictly on the road; he was looking for the right words. He really was no good with them. He had thought that getting out of town would calm his mind and help him form some understandable sentences. Obviously, he had been wrong. He didn’t want to scare her and he definitely didn’t want admit to himself how serious the current situation truly was. For a moment, he had actually felt that they were on road trip. Just the two of them, wondering around and not running for their lives. Nevertheless, she needed to know. 

When he finally broke the tense silence, he knew his choice of words was anything but right, as Felicity’s coffee splashed into the air and her face froze into expression of pure horror.

“Brodowski knows.”


	2. Chapter 2

Three months ago, Felicity had thought nothing could go wrong. She had stood in her cozy living room and given the speech of a lifetime, while Oliver’s face had slowly morphed from angry Arrow to ‘I still don’t like this’ Oliver. Diggle had kept sipping his beer and nodding his head, his face expressionless. She had rambled and used sentences like ‘I’m a grown woman’, ‘I can handle myself’, and thinking the current situation her absolute favorite, ‘I’m too smart to get caught’. Well, sometimes irony comes and bites you in the ass.

It was supposed to be an easy undercover gig with no chemically enhanced super soldiers or punch of jolly assassins. She was just supposed to keep her eyes and ears open, occasionally hack her way in, and find out what had happened to the countless people who kept disappearing around Anthony Brodowski. She had a good solid plan, and just as she had thought, no employer was going to say no to a freshly unemployed MIT graduate with excellent recommendations.

They knew the man was a huge creep, but at first, it had seemed that she wouldn’t make a case. When she finally located the thin trail of breadcrumbs and where they led, she truly hoped she would have been wrong. Anthony Brodowski; a successful entrepreneur by day, professional human trafficker and pervert by night. The pictures and video material had made her skin crawl. The fact that she had laughed at his jokes and even flirted little made her feel nauseous. The only reason why she had continued to play her role as the lovable it-specialist was the sad truth that they didn’t have enough information. They didn’t know how big Brodowski’s trafficking ring was. They didn’t know how far it reached. They didn’t know who were involved. If they would strike now, or go to the police, they all might end up empty handed.

And now she was out. She was burned and in serious trouble. She had seen and heard what happened to people who double crossed Brodowski. Those people ended up starring in her worst nightmares, stuffed in body bags and colored with crimson.  But this was no dream, this was reality. The kind of reality that made people pee their pants and scream uncontrollably.

Felicity snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a car door slammed shut. The next thing she knew, the car door next to her was open and towering Oliver was leaning in, worried expression on his face. He kneeled next to her and faced her bewildered eyes.

“Are you okay?” He said in a low voice that almost sounded like a whisper.

Felicity just stared him. His beautiful face was almost too much to bear in a situation like this. Was she okay? Hell no. Was she going to tell him that and make him even more worried? It would be more likely to find Oliver and Diggle having an indoor picnic in the foundry and sharing their manpain. To be honest, she was so scared she had no idea what had happened during the last five minutes.  When Oliver had broke the news she went into survival mode.

“Did I freak out?” She finally said with an apologetic look on her face.

“A little.”

“What is a little?”

“Well, first time in my life I had to pull over because I got coffee in my eye.”

She couldn’t help it; the mental image of it made her snort. She blamed the adrenaline rush.

“Happy to amuse you.” He said in a serious voice, but with a smile on his face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lose it.”

“I know. That’s just how fear works.”

Once again, they fell in silence and suddenly Felicity realized they were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by tall trees. The car’s lights were the only light source in the dark night. She looked to Oliver, he had his game face on, and she understood they were on a mission. That made her scared, but also little ashamed. They were in this trouble because of her.

“Well, I figured you wouldn’t drag a girl out of her bed in PJ’s without a good reason.” She said and squeezed the soft, now coffee stained, fabric that covered her legs. “I guess I just failed.”

Oliver stood up, laid his hand on the car roof and fixed his eyes on hers, as if to make his following statement even more assured. “You didn’t fail. You got us more information than we could have gathered any other way. You did more than me and Diggle ever could.”

She gave him a small smile. She still wasn’t sure if she actually believed him, but his words definitely made her feel a bit better. “So what happened? What went wrong?”

“They found one of the bugs you planted in the main office an hour ago. Lucky for us they missed the other two. I heard their conversation. They were planning to come to your place tonight, so I had to get you out of town. This guy Mac really doesn’t like you.”

His face was suddenly grim and dead serious. She wondered and feared what he had heard.

“So you have a plan then?” She asked and bit her lower lip nervously.

“Digg’s friend has a hunting cabin two hour’s drive from Starling. We’ll head there and find a way to bring Brodowski down for good. The location is safe; you have no connection to that place. They won’t find us.”

“Okay,” She plainly said. She was feeling little overwhelmed with all the new information. Oliver simply nod, shut the car door and headed to the driver’s side.

When he started the car and steered the vehicle back on the road, Felicity had her thoughts once again in order.

“You know, you could have just told me the whole story in the first place,” She said.

“What do you mean?”

She gave him her best ‘are you kidding me’ look.

“You could have told me what is really going on. Instead of breaking into my house, waking me up in the middle of the night and telling me to get to the car in my PJ’s. And you used your Arrow voice.”

“I did not.”

“You so did. And for the future, I would really like to be involved in decisions that concern my life and the possible threats towards it. Not that I want this to become a regular thing.”

Oliver was silent for a while. Felicity wondered if he was thinking about the last occasion he made a decision like this. Months ago, in the Queen mansion. A decision, in which aftermath she ended up with an emotional overload on her back and a steel blade to her throat. She knew he appreciated her work and efforts, but sometimes she still felt like he didn’t truly trust her. If you truly trust someone, you also trust their judgment, and don’t go hustling behind their back. If you truly trust someone, you let her make her own decisions. More importantly, if you trust someone you open up to them; you ask for their opinion and advice. The fact that Oliver Queen had the tendency to go solo with these things made her feel like the awkward person who didn’t get the memo.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said, “I didn’t mean to go behind your back. I wasn’t thinking.”

Felicity thought he looked like a kicked puppy. She couldn’t stand those sad eyes and the guilt that radiated from them.

“Well, that’s why I’m the brains of this operation”, she said with a smirk.

“You’re right. I couldn’t do this without you.” Oliver answered in a serious voice.

“Oliver, I was teasing you. Trying to lighten the mood.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re not right,” he said and looked into her eyes. She felt that the look carried more meanings than the words he had just said. It gave her uneasy feeling and made her blush.

She turned her head and gazed through the side window. The night seemed calm, unlike her rambling mind and racing heart.  

“You really know how to keep a girl awake all night”, she thought. Well, she thought she had only thought it, but when she heard Oliver’s low chuckle, she knew her brain to mouth filter was once again out of order.

She laid her forehead against the cool window, as if trying to freeze it to prevent more verbal disasters from happening.  Well, at least she was the comic relief if nothing else.

And then everything fell apart. She should’ve seen it coming really. Everything had seemed too peaceful and simple. Getting busted while on an undercover mission could not end up happily to an intimate getaway with the one and only Oliver Queen. One moment the road ahead was empty and the next, a man was standing in the headlights, a gun pointed at them. What happened next was a blur of image, sound and a rollercoaster mixed together. The gun fired, a glass shattered, Oliver yelled and the world turned literally upside down as the car started to roll over and finally landed on its roof.


End file.
